Magus Senate of Dalaran
"To protect and serve Dalaran." The Magus Senate of Dalaran is a sub-sect Kirin Tor that directly serves the Council of Six. The main goal of the Senate is to represent the Kirin Tor to other Alliance groups and teach those who wield magic the proper ways to use it. The current leader of the Magus Senate is Chancellor Damon Halliwell. Senate Organization The Magus Senate of Dalaran has nine ranks. Initiates are the newly-inducted members of the Order, still proving themselves. Once they've spent some time in the Senate, members are granted the standard rank of Senator and can later rise to Vanguard after proving they are able to serve as the political and physical front line of defense for Dalaran. Members who represent the Senate to other organizations and serve as examples to their colleagues are granted the rank of Senior Magus. Only the best and the brightest, however, are granted the coveted rank of Archmage, the heart and soul of the Senate and the right hands of the Inner Council. Inner Council members are appointed only after great consideration, and thus it is a rare thing for someone to be nominated to the position. The current Council consists of Verus Baelheit, Zanbor Emerson, Arranax DeVin, Meriahm Lausten, and Gehlnarine Liridian. The position of Vice-Chancellor is filled by Vorien Dawnstrider. Damon Halliwell is the current leader the Senate, serving as the Chancellor. All of whom are considered members of the Inner Council. All ranks are welcome to attend Senate sessions, where they are encouraged to speak their views and participate in voting regardless of station. All members are also welcome to participate in Senate events and to teach and instruct classes on magical topics. Senate Sessions, also known as Mage's Assembly, are the longest standing tradition of the Magus Senate of Dalaran. Convening weekly to hold court within the Violet Citadel to address current issues, hear proposals and debate the course of action the Magus Senate takes in general. All members of the Senate are encouraged to participate and let their voices be heard. The Senate has several different factions that all work to further the goals of the Kirin Tor. Any member can join the various faction provided the leader of the faction gives their consent. The Battlemage Corps The Senate Battlemage Corp is lead by Mage-Commander Vanidicus Alexander. They are charged with protecting Dalaran from threats abroad. They often work outside of the city on missions and can usually be found training in the Violet Stand. The Guard The Senate pays for and maintains a portion of the Dalaran City Guard. The Guard is lead by Captain Matiff Durthan. They maintain order in the city and should a member of the Senate be involved in a crime it is the Senate guard that investigates and arrests. The Eye The Eye is the Senate's sub-sect of the Violet Eye. It was lead by Director Mordren Makarov, and is the lead intelligence agency within the Senate. They are responsible for removing corrupt users of magic out of the Senate. The Eye has recently been disbanded by the Inner Council. The Diplomatic Corps The Senate helps maintain the Diplomatic Corps of Dalaran. Lead by Foreign Minister Zanbor Emerson, the Diplomatic Corps is responsible for maintaining the relationships and alliances between the Kirin Tor and the various Alliance factions and occasionally the Horde. The Librarium The Librarium is the Senate's research and development department. It is lead by Archmage Verus Baelheit. It is also responsible for maintain the Senate's portion of the Arcane Vault. It strives to accomplish the Kirin Tor's goal of cataloging all forms of magic. Leaders of the Senate (Current and Former) Verus Baelheit (Chancellor-Former) Baelheit served as the Founding Chancellor of the Magus Senate, having been voted into office by his close colleagues, Elberich Haltring and Damon Halliwell. He served in this role until he stepped down for reasons unknown in the month of April, 623. After a leave of absence, Baelheit has returned to continue advising his colleagues and educating his fellow Magi. Elberich Haltring (Vice-Chancellor-Former) Elberich served as the Founding Vice-Chancellor of the Magus Senate from it's creation until March 623 K.C, when he stepped down due to a personal situation and took leave shortly after. When Elberich returned there was trouble brewing in the Magus Senate, as a senior officer of the Senate he called the Inner Council into Conclave to discuss what to do. When the Inner Council finally ended Conclave Elberich assumed the role of Speaker of the Senate in order to oversee a smooth transition of power. Eventually an illness fell over Elberich and he thought it to be proper to resign from his position in the Magus Senate and retire in peace. Elberich currently resides in a small county within Kul Tiras and has not been seen since. Damon Halliwell (Chancellor-Current) Damon Halliwell served as a member of the Inner Council from it's creation to March 14 623 K.C, when he was elevated to the rank of Vice-Chancellor as the former Vice-Chancellor, Elberich Haltring, stepped down. On April 6th, 623 K.C, Damon was voted in to take the place of Chancellor as the former Chancellor had stepped down. Meriahm Lausten (Vice-Chancellor-Former) Meriahm joined sometime after the Magus Senate's creation and over time was elevated to the Inner Council. When Damon Halliwell was chosen to take the position of Chancellor on April 6th 623 K.C, he chose Meriahm as his new Vice-Chancellor. Meriahm resigned as Vice-Chancellor on October 5th 623 K.C. She has since returned to a position of power as the Minister of War. Vorien Dawnstrider (Vice-Chancellor-Current) After Meriahm Lausten suddenly resigned from her position in the Senate and went on leave, the Chancellor illegally proclaimed the position defunct and as a result no new Vice-Chancellor was appointed. Later on, after it was discovered that the Chancellor was being controlled, the Inner-Council appointed Vorien Dawnstrider as the next Vice-Chancellor of the Senate on October 19th 623 K.C. Past Campaigns Recovery of the Eye of Dalaran The Senate has performed a series of missions across Azeroth and the Outlands to recover magical artifacts and return to their proper place in Dalaran. The Senate has located a series of Highbourne artifacts and recovered artifacts that were in possession of the Scarlet Crusade. Though to date, the Senate's greatest success was the location and recovery of the Eye of Dalaran, which now resides in the deepest vaults beneath the Violet Spire. Reclamation of Ambermill The Senate has attempted to resettle the twice-fallen town of Ambermill. Taking it cost the Senate a heavy price; the infection of then-Vice Chancellor Halliwell with the worgen curse. The Senate successfully held Ambermill until the Invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas caused the Forsaken to tighten their borders. Despite a valiant attempt by the Senate to defend the town, Ambermill fell once again and is currently under Forsaken control. Hellscream's Downfall During the war on Hellscream, the Senate engaged in a campaign to harass the Kor'kron and Bilgewater Goblins in Azshara. They intend to cut of Hellscream's supply lines, convince the goblins that Hellscream isn't worth the effort, and eventually siege the northern gate of Orgrimmar. Whether or not this will be successful has yet to be seen, although Ambermill has set the Senate back and sapped a great deal of their already-limited military strength. Touch of The Titans Occuring before the despoiling of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, investigations sent by the Kirin Tor into the Big Blossom dig site wrought by the Horde to discover what had been excavated there, led to a series of Nightmarish visions and the discovery of the existence of the Sha form of Pride. Finally making the connection of the Sha to be Old God in Origin, a desicion was made to develop a countermeasure to Hellscream's machinations for the Dark Heart. Deciding on Titans as an appropriate antithesis towards the Old God's powers, numberous expeditions were launched to recover key Titanic technology to assemble a weapon only theorized by the Titans and made to be assembled by mortal hands. The ultimate result was a Celestial Blade dubbed Norgannon's Might, with an express purpose of destroying the Old God's touch. The weapon contains an infinitesmal of the power of the Titans, and is currently sealed away within the Arcane Vault of Dalaran. The Chancellor's Corruption On October 11th 623 K.C. the Senate began to see abnormal changes in Chancellor Halliwell. They began to question the man and his sanity, which resulted in the resignation of the then Vice-Chancellor Lausten and led to the disbandment of the Inner-Council in the weekly Senate session on October 12th. The Senate then discovered that the very man in charge of its protection the Eye, Lord Bowald Allister, was controlling the Chancellor and forcing him to do these dark deeds. Allister finally went off the deep end and shoved Damon aside, and proclaimed himself the "Emperor of Dalaran" on October 13th. The Senate gathered at Nethergarde Keep, which the crazed "Emperor" took control of. The Senate finally managed to defeat him, revealing the lost son of Damon Halliwell on the night of October 15th. The Alchemist and the Trickster The Magus Senate of Dalaran discovers clues to the first one-hundred magi. Following the trail, things do not go as planned when they find themselves lured into a deadly trap by an ancient being who stood poised for ascension. Hunting the Hunter The Arcane Vault's of Dalaran were compromised by a Daemon Hunter, who broke into them using anient daemonic ward breakers. He stole a book found during the previous campaign The Alchemist and the Trickster, known as The Alchemist's Tome, a powerful daemonic artefact. Using this thing he attempted to hunt down a rogue Dreadlord influencing things in Darnassus and Stormwind. The Senate caught up to him, botched his kill, and then helped him track down and kill the daemon. Dark Martyr Twilight's hammer remnants steals a fragment of the Cipher of Damnation and goes to try and mess up the elemental planes. Along the way a Twilight Sub-faction called The Eventide Contingency surfaces and proves to be a bit of a problem. Recruitment The Magus Senate invites all mages to join. Contact one of the members and they should be more than happy to put you in contact with an officer if they aren't one themselves. Additionally, you can apply at our website . A brief interview with an officer is required before joining. We also have non-mages in our ranks; Warlocks who roleplay summoners, warriors who roleplay as guardsmen, and rogues who roleplay as members of the Violet Eye. If your character has a connection to Dalaran, we are more than happy to have you. In-game Contacts -Nigmà (Guild Master) -Baelheit (Founding Officer) -Vorien (Second-in-Command) -Zanbor (Officer) -Arranax (Officer) -Meriahm (Officer) -Gehlnarine (Officer) Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Dalaran Organizations Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Organizations Category:Kirin Tor Category:Dalaran Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Dalaran Peerage Category:Political Movements Category:Magical Organizations